


Tutor Time

by ShyEEnEAuthor



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Cutesy, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEEnEAuthor/pseuds/ShyEEnEAuthor
Summary: A two-part little pining story! Ed tries to figure out his feelings for his friend as they go through college together.
Relationships: Ed & Edd "Double D"
Kudos: 7





	1. Ed's POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giolato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giolato/gifts).



> This was commissioned by a lovely friend, and I'm so excited to continue this!! I may do more than two parts if I get inspired~
> 
> Thank you again for the commission!!!

I like Tutor Time even more than I like monster movies, I think. Though maybe not more than The Salty Eyeball From Deep Space 46, that’s a hard one to beat.

But Tutor Time is so fun! Even though it’s school things, and school things make me worried, and the college school things are even harder than the high school school things (I said school too many times, hehe), I like it when we do Tutor Time. Double Dee knows how to make it fun.

When I was doing Tutor Time at the counseling center, everybody just thought I was dumb, and nobody liked working with me. I heard them talking about me at the front desk one time while I was trying to do math. They said they didn’t know how I even got in to a school like this, I must have parents who paid my way here, or I did somebody a favor. I wrote my own essay to get here, Double Dee just edited it and Eddy helped me think of things to say. But I wrote it. And that big test I had to take at the end of the year, it was so scary, but I did okay in writing and science...at least that’s what Double Dee said when he read my scores to me. The numbers were confusing.

Anyway...I quit going to the counseling center after that. It made me sad. When Dee found out, he volunteered to help me out on the weekends when I’m not playing football. I was so excited I had to give him a hug!! I’m so happy we go to the same big college school. 

So on the weekends Dee comes over to my house and we sit on the floor in my living room (it has soft carpet) and we go over aaaaaall my work. It’s hard sometimes, and I get frustrated, but Dee is so nice and we take breaks and talk and he always has snacks. I’ve been doing much better since we started doing Tutor Time.

The best part about Tutor Time though...is Dee.

He smells so good! I know, that’s weird, but he does, and when he gets close to read my work my heart gets all fast and my face feels hot like when I peek in the toaster. I dunno what that means, but when he talks I listen, and I like it when he wears his tie to my house even though it’s not school time, and sometimes before he comes over I even make myself pick up some trash cause I know he doesn’t like it messy. 

After all my work is done sometimes we get lunch, or I’ll make us sandwiches. I’m good at grilled cheeses. I like it when Dee eats with me, and even more when he likes my cooking. 

Tutor Time last weekend was a little shorter because I had a night football game and I had to go to practice. It made me a little sad, I like spending my day with Double-Dee even when we’re doing school things that make me think. We played a game I love, I call it Tossy Toss. Dee brings these gummy snacks and he holds up flash cards with questions on them. We do math ones, and some English ones. When I get the right answers, he tosses me a gummy snack and I get to catch it in my mouth. It’s yummy and it makes both of us laugh. 

We were playing Tossy Toss last week and he threw one that was hard for me to catch, I think he was laughing too hard. When I tried to catch it, I had to wiggle around on my knees and I almost fell into Dee’s lap.

We were both laughing cause I fell and we looked at each other and his face was all red and my chest hurt and my face hurt from smiling so big. I like Double Dee’s eyes. I think I stayed there close to him too much because Dee got nervous and he told me to quit messing around and his face got even more red. 

It was really cute.

Today is another Tutor Time. This morning I made sure the living room was clean and I threw away my trash. He doesn’t like it when I have my trash out. Before bed last night I even took a shower. I don’t like showers. I figured out when I turn the water kinda cold it makes it a little easier, and I have this soap that smells kinda nice like oatmeal? So I did that. Cause I thought maybe when I got too close to Dee he thought I was smelly, and I don’t want him to think I’m smelly even though I hate to shower. Dee hates smelly things.

It’s almost time for the big middle tests of college, so Dee has been doing his own studying too and helping me, so he’s been stressed. I made sure I got some cheese and his favorite bread when Eddy and I went to get groceries, so maybe after we’re done I can make us sandwiches, maybe he’ll like that and not feel so stressed.

I want to ask Dee to come to my big Homecoming football game. It’s special and our team is good, and all the other guys on my team keep making big deals about who they’re going to ask to come to the game and then the dance. Cause who they have at the game is like a good luck charm I guess? I have a penny in my shoe for a good luck charm (Don’t tell Eddy he’ll steal it) but Double-Dee helps me so much at school things maybe he’d help me play better if he came to the game. I don’t think he likes sports though.

Just thinking about playing football with him watching me makes me so happy. I like how I look in my uniform and maybe he’d even have fun watching me run and tackle, I’m the best at tackling. What if I could score a touchdown while Dee is watching?! I think I’d be so happy I could explode.

...I think I like Tutor Time more than I like monster movies...because I get to be close to Dee. 

I hope he doesn’t think I’m smelly. I know he doesn’t think I’m stupid, and that makes me feel warm and fuzzy. He and Eddy are my best friends, but sometimes I think I feel different about Dee than I do about Eddy and I don’t know what that means.

I wish Tutor Time could be every day. I want to see Dee and make him sandwiches and make him laugh with Tossy Toss every single day. And I want to play football for him to see and be big and strong and cute in my uniform!

I hope that’s not a bad thing, that I feel different about him.

I think he’s almost here...I think I’m gonna ask him to Homecoming. I hope he says yes. I hope that’s not weird. I wish I had showered again this morning, I’m getting sweaty. 

I hope he says yes.

I love Tutor Time...and I like Dee.


	2. II

Dee knocked on Ed’s door, shifting his satchel and peeking inside as he waited for an answer. He had his own books, plus a couple workbooks he’d been using for supplemental learning with his dear friend. What he had wanted to make sure was in his bag was there nestled between the last binder and his pencil bag- a bag of all-organic fruit gummies, in smiley face shapes. They were Ed’s favorite, and he always worked better with a reward.

As the knob clicked and started to open, Dee looked up, ready to meet his friend. Ed answered the door in a grey tee and his letterman jacket, giving Dee a cockeyed little smile.

“Hullo Double-Dee!”

“Hello there Ed. Ready for Tutor Time?” Dee pumped an elbow, trying to forget how tired he was from his own studying. Ed needed him after all, if he wanted to have good enough grades to stay on the football team.

“Yes sir Dee teacher!” Ed giggled softly and stepped aside to welcome Dee in.

Walking in, Dee headed right for the livingroom, their usual study spot. Ed lived in a small apartment just off campus, barely bigger than his own basement room back in the cul-de-sac, but Dee knew he loved having his own space he could keep however he wanted...much to his chagrin sometimes. However, today he couldn’t help but notice that things smelled rather nice, and there wasn’t any trash or pizza boxes or (heaven forbid) old toast/gravy/cheese hiding under the coffee table. Maybe his friend was improving!

Sitting down on the floor in his usual spot, Dee opened his satchel and pulled out the workbooks, setting them aside before pulling out his pencil bag and an English book. Ed settled across from him, wiggling into an awkward criss-cross-applesauce position and folding his hands in his lap.

“Alright. Let’s see here,” Dee murmured to himself as he flipped open the book. “Did you do your reading for this week?”

Ed blinked, trying to think, then perked up, nodding eagerly. “Oh yes! The short story! I liked it, it was very spooky.”

“Spooky is a good word for The Yellow Wallpaper! Remember that word, you can use it in an essay I’m sure. Now. What do you think the meaning of the story was? Remember we talked through finding deeper meanings back at the beginning of the year.”

Dee watched his friend carefully as he thought. He could tell that Ed really was trying, and he was very darling when he was deep in thought like this. The boy was earnest, that much was true.

“Uhm. Well…” Ed started, tapping his thumbs together and looking at the carpet just beside Dee’s knee. “The lady was kept in a room by herself because everybody said she was sick. But I don’t think she was really sick..was she?” He looked up and met Dee’s eyes, searching for approval. At his nod, Ed quirked a small smile and kept going, his eyes wandering back down to the carpet. “She just wanted to be with her baby and write things, but she wasn’t supposed to because she was a lady? Which is dumb, girls can do whatever they want.”

“Yes, but back in those times, people thought women were much more...sensitive than men,” offered Dee, smiling encouragingly. “You’re doing fine, keep going.”

Nodding, Ed gathered his train of thought and then began speaking again. “I think she got real sick because she was kept by herself, not because...she was actually sick. She just wanted to be with her new baby and then the wallpaper started talking and-”

Dee smiled, his eyes lighting up a bit as he listened to Ed talk. He seemed to really understand this story, and had the past couple as well. The only issues were getting essays written in the way the teachers wanted. He wished he could advocate for Ed more, make the stubborn professors see how truly brilliant his friend was.

Caught off-guard by his own thought, Dee blinked, tilting his head to the side a bit. Brilliant? Yes, he supposed so. Ed’s imagination knew no bounds, and when it came to talking about film and comics, he was almost eloquent, and definitely passionate. He admired that about him, how excited he let himself get about things. That was something Edd felt he lost about himself since childhood...that excitement.

Sighing a little, Dee smiled as he watched Ed wave his hands as he talked about the monsters in the wallpaper, and how the lady carved a groove in the wall crawling around and around. He was certainly cute. Especially more when he smelled better - which, he had to admit, was more often lately. 

And especially when he smiled, he reminded himself. That smile gave him butterflies he wasn’t really sure what to do with.

“Dee?”

He was jolted from his thought by Ed looking at him with a quizzical look, his hands back in his lap. “Uhm…”

Edd blinked, then forced a smile and cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening a bit. “Oh! Uh, y-yes Ed. Good thinking. I want you to write all this down in your English notebook, okay? That way you’ll have it for your essay.” At Ed’s nod, he set aside his English book. “Alright. Enough of this. How about sooooome…”

Ed’s eyes widened as Dee reached inside his bag, hoping he knew what was coming next. As Edd pulled out the bags of gummies, he threw his hands in the air and yelled happily along with him. 

“TOSSY TOSS!”

Both boys laughed, and Ed sat up on his knees in excitement, licking his lips. Dee opened one of the packs and set it in his lap, then opened his case of flash cards. “Alright. Let’s do some math. Are you ready?”

Ed nodded a few times, his brow furrowing in determination.

Dee eyed him, then grinned and held up a card with an equation on it. Ed needed to solve it correctly in a short amount of time to get the gummy. Narrowing his eyes, Dee leaned a little closer to listen as Ed mumbled to himself, talking himself through the problem. After only a few seconds, he jerked his head up and shouted. “Negative twelve!”

“Correct!” Dee crowed, tossing down the card and flicking one of the gummies into the air. Ed caught it with ease, wiggling side to side happily as he nommed.

“Okay, next one. Ready?” Smiling, he lifted another card, watching him carefully. Ed narrowed his eyes, biting on his lip, then threw a hand in the air. “Three!”

“Good!! Ahh~” Dee giggled, setting the card down and tossing another gummy into the air. Ed leaned to get this one, chewing it and giggling happily.

“Alright. Next one. Little harder. Ready?” Dee hesitated, then quickly lifted the next flashcard. Ed leaned a little closer, tucking one hand into his sleeve and tapping the hem on his lips as he tried to work his way through the problem. God he’s adorable…Dee found himself thinking, leaning a little bit closer himself, to listen if Ed started talking himself through the problem. He really is doing better, as well…

He was startled out of his thought by Ed jumping and flailing one arm. “Oohooh!! Two hundred and nineteen!”

“Very good, Ed!! I am impressed!” Dee smiled almost victoriously and tossed the card down, then grabbed up a gummy and flicked it into the air. Ed leaned back to catch this one, grinning and flapping one sleeve happily.

“Alright. Here we go. And…” Dee paused, then held up another card. Ed swallowed the gummy and scooted closer to read it, his brow furrowing as he focused. Dee found himself leaning a bit closer too, trying not to move the card, and also trying not to breathe too much through his nose. He didn’t know when last Ed had showered.

Oh...was that...oatmeal he smelled? Blinking, Dee took a normal breath, then actually broke into a big smile. This time Ed didn’t smell like old pizza or gravy. It really was a wonder how much a little thing like that could change a whole encounter. He wondered to himself how long he’d been showering...did he do it just for him?

That brought a blush rushing to Dee’s cheeks. Oh heavens, how could he even think something like that?

“Twenty three?”

Ed’s answer was a lot more shaky than usual, and Dee blinked and shook it off as he tried to help. “Talk yourself through it, then see if that’s correct…” he said softly. 

Rubbing his sleeve against his lips again, Ed frowned as he slowly worked his way through the problem, the fingers of the other hand twitching as he counted. Dee’s eyes softened as he watched him. He was trying so hard...in so many ways.

After a moment, Ed sighed and slumped a bit. “I dunno Double Dee. This one is too hard.”

“That’s okay Ed. You did just fine. Here. I’ll give this to you anyway, you were only a little off.” He held out the gummy in two fingers, smiling softly.

Ed frowned, but slowly took the gummy anyway, squishing it between his fingers and just looking at it. 

The two fell into a comfortable silence as Dee started to put his flashcards away, Ed just squishing the gummy between his fingers. Sliding the case back in his bag, Edd looked at him, speaking softly. “It’s really alright you didn’t get that last one, Ed. It was a difficult one. We’ll keep trying.”

“Mm. That’s not it.”

Dee blinked. “Not it? What’s going on then?”

Ed stayed quiet for a long moment, then slowly lifted his eyes to Dee’s. “Just thinking about somethin’.”

“Well? I’m all ears, Ed. Is it about midterms?”

“Uh...kinda?”

“Would you like to talk about it?” Dee tilted his head, looking concerned. Ed shifted uncomfortably and gave the gummy a last squeeze, then popped it into his mouth. 

“UhmwannaashkootoHomecuhmn.”

Dee blinked rapidly. “Ah...one more time, Ed?”

Ed swallowed, then grimaced and finally just blurted it out, scrunching his eyes tight. “I wanna ask you to Homecoming, Double-Dee! The guys on the team keep talking about having people they really like watching them as good luck and then taking them to the dance and I wanted to ask you!”

Dee found the butterflies in his stomach returning. It was all he could do to choke out “M-Me?” while putting a hand to his chest.

Nodding, Ed looked down at the carpet and drew patterns with a finger. “Yeah...cause I really like Tutor Time, and it makes me happy to be with you and play Tossy Toss and eat sandwiches...and I know you don’t like football and that’s okay because I have my lucky penny in my shoe but maybe we could go to the dance together? It’s okay if you don’t wanna.” This last was said soft, and he still didn’t lift his eyes to look at Dee.

Edd’s heart had melted into a puddle, and those pesky butterflies were chewing at his stomach lining. Ed...wanted to ask him to Homecoming?? Telling himself to not get excited, he tilted his head and spoke softly, drawing his hand to a fist at his chest. “Ed...do you mean you want to go...as friends? With Eddy as well?”

Ed just shook his head, a very small, embarrassed smile playing on his lips as he glanced up at Dee with just his eyes. “Mm-mm.”

Dee melted. He could feel his face getting redder, and his heart was pounding against his ribcage. “Oh Ed…”

There was a pause as the two longtime friends looked at each other, years of experiences flashing through both of their minds. After a long, full silence, Edd finally broke into a huge smile, clasping both hands together. “Of course I’ll go to Homecoming with you, Ed. I think it will be a wonderful time. And I might even just go see you play. I think it might be...diverting.”

Ed couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Unable to control himself, he burst into laughter, all but pouncing on Dee and wrapping his arms around him as he tackled him to the floor. “YAY!! WE SHALL DRESS UP AND REVEL SPRIGHTLY AT THE HOMECOMING DANCE! AND YOU SHALL BE MY LUCKIEST OF LUCKY CHARMS WHILE I PLAY!”

“Ack! Yes, Ed, yes we will!” Dee squealed as they flopped over backwards, wrapping an arm around Ed and patting the back of his head. “Thank you for asking me…”

“Mmmhmm~” mumbled Ed in response, nuzzling his face affectionately into Dee’s shoulder and just holding him close. Sighing, Edd ran his fingertips through the soft buzzed hair on the nape of Ed’s neck. He couldn’t lie to himself, being wrapped up like this against Ed’s big frame normally would be suffocating and a bit difficult to handle, but since he had showered, and he was being so sweet...he couldn’t help but feel safe and warm here. Even on the floor. Which he was CERTAIN had never been vaccumed. 

After a moment of just snuggling, Dee gently patted Ed’s shoulder. “Alright Ed. Let me up please.”

“Mm.” Ed mumbled, giving him a last little cuddle before pulling away and helping him to sit up.

Both boys red-faced and giddy, Edd began to finish packing up his study materials, Ed just watching him. “You want sandwiches?” He finally asked, tilting his head a bit.

“Of course. It wouldn’t be Tutor Time without grilled cheese, now would it?”

Ed giggled, then started to get up. Before he was fully up though, Dee looked up and gently caught him by the wrist. When Ed looked at him with a quizzical gaze, Dee sat up on his knees and gently pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to Ed’s cheek. 

It was like fireworks went off in Ed’s brain. Gasping loudly, he stayed still for just a moment before pulling away and flailing his hands, giggling with his eyes scrunched up tight. “Smooches from Dee~” He singsonged, prancing around in a circle before running into the kitchen, laughing the entire way.

Watching him go, Dee sighed and sat back on his heels. The butterflies weren’t going away...and wasn’t that a good sign? 

Thinking a bit more, his face suddenly fell. Oh dear. This meant…

He’d have to get fitted for a tux.


End file.
